


I Love You

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Series: Things I post on Tumblr [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: Ronan tells Adam he loves him for the first time.





	I Love You

“I love you.” The words were said so simply, like it was something that had been said hundreds of times before. Like it wasn’t earth shattering. 

Adam choked on his coffee and nearly dribbled it down the front of his bare chest, eyes wide and body tense. It had been such a calm, regular morning, when Ronan decided to say the one thing Adam had never heard. His tongue felt heavy and dry, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating rapidly. “I-I don’t-” Adam let out a huge breath and slumped his shoulders. “No one’s ever said that before.” He whispered, scrunching his eyebrows while looking at the table. 

This time it’s Ronan’s turn to reel back in shock, his body tense, but instead of feeling Adam’s nervousness, he feels anger. Ronan had been angry a lot in his life, but it had never felt quite like this. This anger was met with a stomach churning sadness, and bone deep longing. Longing, to go back and punch every asshole who was too dumb to see Adam for the treasure that he is. Instead he swallowed the rising sick, and forced down his temper, “It’s okay if you can’t say it back. But from now on, I am going to tell you everyday- hell, multiple times a day how much I love you. Because I am so, so, in love with you, it makes me want to do sappy things.”  

Ronan stood from his chair and walked over to Adam. “Sappy things like-”, he started peppering his cheeks with soft gentle kisses, and grabbing a hold of his free hand, electing a small surprised giggle out of Adam. 

“I do too, you know. That.” Adam said between breaths, his face heating up. “I love you.” And just like that a damn breaks and it feels like all of Adam’s reservations on love become a little easier to ignore, because he does love Ronan.  Letting out a pleased noise and surging forwards to kiss Ronan’s lips he feels light and free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Once again this is just something short while I try to improve my writing! I might embark on something longer one of these days, but until then you can find me on tumblr at http://im-a-novel-ty.tumblr.com/ , feel free to leave my prompts and constructive criticism!


End file.
